


Kissing You

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [51]
Category: Hamlet (2009), Hamlet - All Media Types, Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, University, Wittenberg, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “Your lips are so soft. I could kiss them all day.”
Relationships: Hamlet/Horatio (Hamlet)
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Kissing You

“Hamlet, I’m trying to work. As you should be.”

“Work is dreadfully boring. I'd rather we do something fun.  ** Your lips are so soft. I could kiss them all day.” **

Horatio smiled but didn’t look up from his book, “While that is a tempting idea, it’s not going to work. Study.”

“Horatio, I'm booored.” Hamlet sprawled across the table with a groan.

“Tell you what, for each assignment you complete, I'll give you a kiss.  _ But _ , how nice that kiss is depends on how well you do your assignment.”

“ Oh you are clever. Alright then, we’ll try it your way.”


End file.
